Malus Fighter Classes
The Malus Fighter types are packed with much more firepower class for class than the Alyssians. Malus fighters typically have more blasters than the Alyssian fighters of equal class. Fencer Class The Fencer and fencer II fighters look like an old 90's television with engines on it's corners. The engines are chemical based propulsion systems. The Fencer and Fencer II have four DCH-133 blasters, which overall have a slower firing rate than the Justice and it's PS-9's. If both ships go 1 Vs 1, the fencer will win, with 3 health and 0 shields left over. Both classes have 60 hit points, and around 30 shields. The Fencer II carries more armor than the standard Fencer. Duelist classes The Duelist classes are equiped with two DCH 133's, and two more powerful but slower DCH 166's. It has reinforced steel hulls, ion shields, and two sets of tri-cluster fusion engines. The Duelist is slightly slower than the Fencer. M model- The Duelist M version has eight missile tubes loaded into its wings. Missiles fire at a range of 0001-0002 au from the target. Hybrid Duelist- The most agressive fighter a Malus fleet can get. The Hybrid duelist has two twin barrel Aldar Corvette Lasers, which replace the DCH-166's. The result is the firepower of a Malus Destroyer, bite sized. It also uses the Aldar Idle noise as it's engine hum, though it retains the original Duelist engines. This ship cannot be built, researched, or captured. The player encounters them in Malus Campaign level 2, and can fly two of them in Alyssian Campaign level 4, Path of the gods. If the Player plays through the Malus campaign and succesfully captures the Seeker's Recon Vessel in the third Malus Mission, AND chooses the hidden battle option called Vertigo in the Heart of Darkness Mission 8, the player can unlock 15 hybrid Duelists, 10 Hybrid Interceptors, and Two Hybrid Destroyers. This will also fulfill a hidden trigger, one of several, to unlock the hidden Malus Mission no. 10. All models have 100 hit points, and about 50 shields. Interceptor Classes Desinged from geometric equations of the Aldar Torumin, the Interceptor is the front line fighter of the Malus fleet. It has Titanium hulls, plasma shields, 4 DCH 190 Blasters, and an advanced sensor array. It also brings with it 170 hit points, and around 70-80 shield points. M model- This one comes with the LRD-15 shockwave missile packs, which each hold 3 missiles, and there are four packs for a total of 12 missiles. (Looking closely reveals four nozzle tubes in each pack, so it may have been the original idea for them to tote along 16 missiles.) The Interceptor M aquires an interesting attribute once the player makes it in Campaign to Alyssian mission 5, Gathering of the Paths: The Inteceptor M will now get so close to an enemy fighter, its shields flare up due to ram damage. This upgrades it in the field of dogfighting, though this effect is present only on solo fighters, not squadrons. Note that this will cause immidiate destruction of the ship if attacking capital ships with shields, or heavy freighters. T model- The LRD-15's are replaced by four Fire-and-forget Longfury torpedoes. These torpedoes can destroy a Destroyer class's shields in one hit. The Interceptor T retains it's dogfighting ability, though is not as impressive as the Interceptor M model. The T model also becomes a blaster and beam magnet, due to its payload. C model- Once an Alyssian Starchaser C has been stolen and researched, the capturing Malus team can research the Interceptor C, which grants the standard model a 90 second cloaking ability. This ability is no good if an Adv Recon Vessel of the enemy's is within active sensor range. Hybrid Interceptor- Listed as an Aldar fighter, this fighter is unresearchable, unbuildable, and unstealable. It is quiter, as it has Aldar Frigate engines, and it moves faster. It also has LRD-15 missile packs, though they are never loaded. Tolemach and Polemarch- Tolemach and Polemarch are specialized units in the game. They are interceptor M's, with 495 hull points (vs 170) and no shields. Both of these special Interceptor M's have 16 missiles instead of 12, which means the tubes are filled to capacity. They look no different from a normal Interceptor M. Marksman Classes The Standard Marksman is a neat looking vessel. It looks partially like a racing type ship, but like it also means buisness. With 3 DCH 200 Ion cannons, the Marksman is a thorn in the side of any targets foolish enough to get infront of it. Problem is its size: The Marksman is so large, it cannot turn fast, or fly very fast. It is a Two man crew, and a secret compartment which surreptisiously looks like a commando pod. T model- The Marksman T is fitted with twenty Hullcracker torpedo tubes, which can deall death to asteroid basses, cargo ships and frigates, destroyers and unarmed class carriers alike. It won't hesitate to fire the torpedo at another Marksman or Invader either. Adv-T model- Fitted with anti-matter fusion warheads, the Anti-Matter torpedo is the most dangerous thing the Malus have, speaking in explosives, next to the torpedo probe. A squadron of five can deal sudden death to armed carriers, and be a serious nuisance to battle cruiser class carriers. All Marksman class vessels are weapons magnets.